Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Epilogue
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Whatever happened to the Rookie after he helped the Ghostbusters save the world? Spoilers for the Ghostbusters Video Game. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Whatever happened to the Rookie after he helped the Ghostbusters save the world? Spoilers for the Ghostbusters Video Game. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ghostbusters franchise at all.

**A/N: **I got to thinking that the Rookie should have fared better at the end of the game and so this little Oneshot came to me. Enjoy.

**Spoiler Warning: **If you haven't played the Ghostbusters Videogame 100% of the way through or not at all, then DO NOT READ THIS unless you just don't really care about spoilers at all.

* * *

**  
Ghostbusters HQ.  
The day after the Ivo Shandor incident…**

The Rookie was quietly cleaning out his locker in the Ghostbusters Firehouse. Having been given the opportunity of becoming the boss of one of the new Ghostbusters Franchises in Chicago, Cincinnati, or Los Angeles, (though he was able to convince them to send him to Orlando instead), he technically no longer had a job on the New York team.

As he was packing he didn't notice the sound of the front door opening until he felt someone tapping on the shoulder. He turned around to see Dr. Selwyn standing behind him.

"Um hi I'm sure you remember me?" Ilyssa asked as the Rookie nodded with a smile and pointed a thumb towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Oh no, I'm not here to see Venkman; lousy crumb didn't show up for our dinner date last night so we're done. I was actually looking for you." Ilyssa said. The Rookie looked confused and pointed to himself as if asking "Who me?"

"Yes. Well I felt bad that you were getting sent off to another city after all you did. So I was wondering if you might instead mind helping me with the Gozer exhibit down at the museum. See the mayor and your friends convinced the museum board that it was kinda dangerous to have all this Gozer stuff so close to a bunch of Ivo Shandor buildings so they're moving the exhibit to a museum in Orlando, Florida. That and I was wondering…well…if you wouldn't mind going out with me tonight…to discuss things?" Ilyssa asked nervously, taking the Rookie by surprise.

He stood there, just stunned and blinking his eyes for a moment before finally motioning to wait and then pointing to himself as if asking "Who me?!" again but with more urgency.

"Yes you. I've always kinda liked the strong silent types. Unlike Venkman the loudmouthed moron." Ilyssa replied as the Rookie looked delighted. He cleared his throat nervously with a smile.

"I would be honored to Dr. Selwyn." The Rookie said, taking the doctor by surprise.

"You do speak!" Ilyssa said in mild surprise.

"Only when necessary." The Rookie replied with a courteous bow.

"Well then shall we say around seven? Sargassi's at the Hotel Sedgewick?" Ilyssa asked as the Rookie cringed.

"Uh I think they're still in the middle of repairing the damages from the first time the Ghostbusters and I were there. Besides the restraining order the Manager had put on all five of us is still in effect." The Rookie replied as Ilyssa chuckled.

"Okay then what about…say…Armands Restaurant?" Ilyssa asked curiously but this time it was Janine that answered back.

"Uh sorry sweetie but the Ghostbusta's got banned from there in nineteen eighty-nine during that whole Vigo, slime incident." Janine replied from behind her desk. This piece of news caused the Rookie to run his hand down his face while Ilyssa looked thoroughly amused by it.

"Is there anywhere in the whole city and state of New York that you guys aren't banned from?" Ilyssa asked as the Rookie shrugged.

"Well there's Rocko's New York style pizza down the block." The Rookie replied and Ilyssa looked thoughtful.

"The pizza vendor? Hmm…now that you mention it a pizza does sound nice. Maybe we can discuss the details at my place? That's unless you would prefer your place." Ilyssa said as she moved a little closer towards the Rookie who gulped rather nervously.

"Uh…your place is fine." He replied as Ilyssa smiled and nodded before backing up a bit.

"Good. You bring the pizza, something generic like Pepperoni, and I'll see you at seven." Ilyssa said as she gave the Rookie a quick peck on the cheek before turning and walking out of the Firehouse, leaving the Rookie stunned and blushing redder than the red paint on the Ecto-1.

"Hey Youngblood, was that Ilyssa's voice we heard just a moment ago?" Ray asked as he descended down from the second floor via the fire pole. Winston and Egon were not far behind.

The Rookie nodded dreamily.

"Hmm…I wonder what she wanted." Ray said to the other two.

"Probably to thank us for a job well done." Peter said as he descended via the stairs.

"Actually she referred to you as a lousy crumb who didn't even show up for your date with her last night Docta' Venkman. Oh and by the way she says that the two of you are through." Janine said casually as she did her nails.

"Oh the little minx likes to play hard to get. I see." Peter said with a charming smile as he leaned against the rail post at the bottom of the staircase.

"Actually Venkman it sounds like she was serious." Egon corrected.

"Yeah. Oh what time is it?" Winston asked as he Ray, Egon, and the Rookie checked their watches.

"Ten forty-one A.M." Egon said as Ray fished into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out a crumpled piece of notepaper.

"And the winner for the "Pete Gets Dumped" Contest is…Hey-hey its Junior." Ray said as he handed a small wad of crumpled bills to the Rookie.

"Oh ha-ha very funny guys. Sure it must be his lucky day." Peter said sarcastically as he wandered over to the television alcove by the wall, only to trip on something.

"DAH! Oh for crying out loud! Will someone do something with these possessed bellbottom jeans?! Stick 'em in the wash or something?" Peter asked as he picked up a pair of seventies bellbottom jeans with a few flower decals near the bottom cuffs. The pants proceeded to flap at him with its legs as if trying to kick him.

The rookie shrugged and headed over to grab the jeans which went limp the second they left Venkman's hand.

* * *

**  
Five months later…**

The four Ghostbusters walk into the Firehouse from going to grab a slice of pizza.

"So his prediction was that the world wasn't coming to an end at the dawn of the Millennium?" Winston asked Ray who nodded.

"Yes and he also said that there was going to be another war in the east, an extended period of economic recession that would be felt worldwide, and famous television icons will each stir a mass media circus upon their sudden deaths." Ray replied.

"He also said that we might get made into a game that can be played on computers and devices known as a PS3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii, in the year 2009. But the likelihood of there being an ectoplasmic event occurring and bringing an end to the world before that point is much sooner. My estimate is probably late 2008. Early November more specifically." Egon said as Peter scoffed.

"Yeah like that'll happen." Peter said as they approached Janine's desk.

"So Janine, any calls while we were out?" Egon asked as Janine shook her head.

"No but the mail came. We all got something from someone in Orlando." Janine said as she handed each of them a simple white envelope with a uniquely altered Ghostbusters insignia stamp. The insignia looked like the normal one except that the ghost behind the "no" sign was wearing a Mickey Mouse Ear cap.

"Hey-hey it's from the greenhorn." Ray said excitedly.

"Oh just when you think you've gotten over his leaving us, he sends us greetings from Florida. (Sigh) We are loved." Peter said as he held the envelope over his chest.

"Any idea what it is Janine?" Egon asked as Janine shrugged.

"No I haven't read mine yet." Janine said as Winston shrugged.

"Well there's only one way to find out what's inside." Winston said as he reached for the letter opener off Janine's desk.

"Right. We can put it through an x-ray." Egon said as he headed for the stairs, but Ray grabbed him by the collar before he could get away.

"Actually I think Winston means that we can open it to find out." Ray replied.

"Oh…I knew that." Egon said somewhat sheepishly. Winston proceeded to tear open the top of the envelope and then pulled out a stiff white card. Written on the cover in stylish gold lettering were the words "You're Invited."

"Now this is curious." Winston said as he opened the letter to reveal a photograph, on the inside cover, of the Rookie and Dr. Selwyn standing close together and holding hands. Both were wearing a Ghostbusters uniform, complete with Proton pack. They also noticed the pair of possessed bellbottoms standing just inside the picture.

"Hey look at that." Winston said with an approving smile as he showed the others the photograph.

"Wow, Junior really has found himself a keeper." Ray said as Egon nodded in agreement.

"Yes and with her extensive knowledge of Gozerarian lore and the like, I believe his decision of employing her on the team was very well made." Egon said.

"Oh great, she dumps me for him. And I taught him everything I knew." Peter said as Janine cleared her throat.

"Uh guys, I think that you're all missing the point of the card?" she said as they all looked at the right side of the card which read.

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding of (Smudged name) and Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn. The ceremony will be held on July 6, 1991, at Walt Disney's Grand Floridian Resort, in the Wedding Chapel. Please no gifts." _

"Well how about that?! Junior's hitched the Doctor!" Ray exclaimed happily.

"I always knew the two would make a great couple." Peter said, receiving knowing glares from Janine, Winston, and Ray. Even the Vigo painting on the wall was glaring at him.

"You do realize that as the managers of Ghostbusters International, we have an obligation to attend their wedding. But there's nothing wrong with that." Egon said as Winston scratched his chin.

"And what's the downside of going to Florida to attend a wedding? I mean come on?! Sandy beaches, sunshine, and the only ghosts are the ones you find in the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland." Winston said.

"Actually it's Disney World, Winston. Disneyland is in California." Ray corrected as Winston shrugged.

"Who cares?! It's FLORIDA!" Winston exclaimed.

"Well we are due for a bit of a vacation time." Ray said as Egon nodded in agreement.

"And Psychokinetic activity is at an all time low at the moment." Egon said.

"I guess that means we're going on a vacation." Winston said with a smile.

(Cue Ghostbusters theme by Ray Parker Jr.)

"Hey Ghostbusters! You've just found a lull in business! What are you gonna do now?!" Peter asked in a cheesy game show announcer's voice as he and the other three hunched together and replied in unison.

"We're going to Disney World!"

* * *

**  
The End.**

Hope you enjoyed it.

A sequel may come of this but that's to be decided.

Also don't flame for choosing Disney over Universal Studios (I know there was a Ghostbusters thing at Universal at one time) but I don't know Universal as well as I do Disney World and besides the 1991 Disney World has more usable plot devices for a potential sequel fic than the 1991 Universal Studios.


End file.
